2P START! Live! Segments
Over the 3 seasons 2P START! Live! has had multiple different segments, the most recurring being the Black Doom Award. The Black Doom Award Tim Harding, Ray Hargreaves and if there is one, a guest give the Black Doom Award to a "terrible choice made related to video games. In honour of the worst character Sonic Team has ever created, Black Doom". The segment is named after Black Doom, the antagonist of Shadow the Hedgehog. Black Doom is in Ray's opinion the worst character Sonic Team has ever created. Ray used to say names of other Sonic related characters (e.g. Vector the Crocodile, Cream the Rabbit, Bean the Duck) before correcting himself. Tim would also sometimes interrupt, blurting out "Sonic the Hedgehog!". There is a page on the site with a list of all Black Doom Awards. Music; Season 1: ??? - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Season 2: ??? - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Season 3: Mystic Cave Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 T-T-T-T-Topic of the Week Tim and Ray and discuss a Topic of the Week, either about video games or the site. Ray always stutters while announcing the segment, saying for "t"s then finally saying "Topic". The first topic was "The Legend of Zelda : Phantom Hourglass" in Podcast #1. Music; Season 1: Season 2: Future World - Super Magnetic Neo Season 3: Comic Talk Tim and Ray discuss that week's comic and its reception. On the m4a version, a small part of the comic is seen. Music; Season 1: Challenge Mode - Chu Chu Rocket Season 2: Challenge Mode - Chu Chu Rocket Season 3: Title Screen - Gyromite Suggestion Box Tim and Ray pick a Comment of the Week from 2P START! or other sites (like Joystiq or GoNintendo). Withe the exception of Episode #1, where they chose their favourite comment of all time. They both chose ???'s comment (the first comment on comic #9). Music; Season 1: Single Player - Chu Chu Rocket Season 2: Single Player - Chu Chu Rocket Season 3: 5 PM - Animal Crossing Creepy Comments Along with Suggestion Box, there are a few...creepy comments. Creepy Comments are left by fans and tend to related to stalkers or gay with Ray and/or Tim. Music; Season 2: Creepy Steeple - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Season 3: Creepy Steeple - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Trivia For Two, Please Tim and Ray quiz each other on video game trivia (although for the first few Podcasts, Ray was quized on Sonic trivia. The section was briefly revived during the seventies but died again quickly. It started on the 1st Podcast and made its last appearance on the 4th Podcast. It was replaced on the 5th Podcast by Trivia for YOU!. Trivia For YOU! Debuting in Podcast #5, Trivia for YOU! is a section where Ray chooses a video game song or chime and listeners are asked to try and name the game and section of the game it's heard in. The first winner ever was Kevin Ghadyani. Every winner has their face or anything else created in the 2P START! style. There is a page on the site listing all winners. Wricki-Wricki-Remix! Ray (and on one or two occasions, listeners) chooses a video game remix created by someone. A full list of 2P START! chosen remixes can be found here. Music; Season 1: Fresh Bush Breakin' Intro by Hifana Season 2: Fresh Bush Breakin' Intro by Hifana Season 3: Jayou/Rockit and Rockit/Lap Dance - DJ Hero Internet Loot Tim and Ray share some "treasure" or "booty" they found on the internet, like a flash video. Season 1: Level Up - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Rise From Your Grave Before this section was introduced, Tim and (mostly) Ray would choose a first-time commenter who had been there for a while, but after complaints from the fans actually making good comments, they created this segment where they encourage people to "rise from their graves" (comment for the first time after being there for a while). Tim jokingly dislikes these people. Music; Season 2: Shadow Envelops the Land - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Season 3: Church - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Musical Misfits These are great video game songs that generally no one knows about or have been ignored. Originally, users would submit a song and (depending on the week) Tim or Ray would choose them. Currently, Ray picks a Musical Misfit one week (e.g. "Aggressive Alpine Skiing" Aggressive Alpine Skiing, "Emmene-moi au Futur" Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll or "Credits" Bayonetta) while listeners pick one every other week (e.g. "Title Screen" Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door suggested by JohnW, "Sky Tower" Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (DS) suggested by TheLupineOne or "Monty on the Run Theme" Monty on the Run suggested by KVB). The choices used to be exclusive to old games, but has recently spread into new one's, as addressed by Ray. Intro Music; Season 2: Room Number (psi mix) - Earthbound Season 3: Night of Dial Q2 - Dynamite Headdy Off Topic Introduced in Episode #111. Tim and Ray discuss a topic not related to video games, like music, film or life in general. It was created after many fans stated they enjoyed the extras after the show. Music; Season 3: Tunnel - Rhythm Heaven/Rhythm Paradise Tim With the News Introduced in Podcast #114, Tim mentions video gaming news and then discusses it with Ray. This segment also highlights Tim's inability to introduce or interest people to topics in comparison with Ray. This section is constantly seen as a replacement to the rarely heard old segment, This Just In! Music; Season 3: Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! The Official Chicken Grab Not appearing very often, but still proving to be a fan favourite, even being requested by a fan. Ray challenges Tim to catch as many (imaginary) chickens as possible, with Tim always getting a "Game Over". It debuted on Episode #41. A variation appeared in Episode #112, The Official Chicken Grab in Space, where no one can hear you cluck. A fan named Elah is the most avid fan of the segment, as he both requested the segment in a comment and created a plz account on deviantART devoted to it. The plz account is available at http://grabthechickensplz.deviantart.com Find Ray a New Hero Only appearing in Episode 113, Jon Watts attempts to find Ray a new hero after Sonic's continuous flow of mediocre games. He suggested Master Chief. Tim Checks on the Baby Tim leaves to check on his baby daughter while music plays in the background. Audio Voicmail Fans leave a message with a question, Ray and Tim then answer most.